


Fly

by AsamiBlackfyre (CosimaBlackfyre)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best big sister, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Intimacy, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara and Lena Finally Talk, Kara's Fear of Abandonment, Kissing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is angry, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pansexual Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, kara is scared, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaBlackfyre/pseuds/AsamiBlackfyre
Summary: Kara Danvers was invincible. Except when it came to Kryptonite… and her sister. And one Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 298





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Firstly, I haven't watched Supergirl regularly since season 3. I've been keeping up with some of the Supercorp scenes so I'd say this fic takes place sometime after Lena finds out about Kara but before the 100th ep. 
> 
> This Supercorp oneshot came to my mind randomly about three weeks ago because I wanted to write, but I need a break from the other fic I was working on. (Songs I listened to while writing: Egoist by Olivia Hye and JinSoul, Clearest Blue by Chvrches and Over You by Ingrid Michaelson and a Great Big World.) Hope you enjoy reading!

Kara Danvers was invincible. Except when it came to Kryptonite… and her sister. And one Lena Luthor.

She’d been in love with the brunette for years now. They’d been to almost every restaurant in the city for brunch, lunch, drinks. They’d fought together side by side, keeping the world safe. She’d watched as Lena had gone through the worst. She’d given Lena advice, flown halfway around the world to get her favorite comfort foods, cried with her, cuddled with her on the couch during sappy Netflix movies. Kara would do anything for her best friend. And Lena? Lena had been by her side, supporting her, consoling her, laughing with her for so long. Even after all they’d been through… She’d betrayed her best friend by hiding her secret and after revealing herself, had slowly earned back some of Lena’s trust. It hadn’t been easy.

Kara and Lena were on shaky ground to say the least. There was tension all around them, over them… and Kara didn’t know why. She’d thought that Lena had forgiven her. But there was still some distance between them and she didn’t know how to fix it. She didn’t know if she could.

The blonde sighed.

“Okay, that’s it.” Someone punched Kara on the shoulder. Kara turned, a pout on her lips, only to see her sister grinning at her. Kara couldn’t help but smile back. Everyone always talked about Kara as if she was the sun, but to her, Alex was the true brilliant star. When everything in her world was confusing or closing in on her, Alex was her one true constant. “You’ve been sighing for the past five minutes. You gonna finish that?”

Kara looked down. She was still holding the carton of cookie dough ice cream. “I’ve eaten enough.” She sighed again, passing it to Alex. She’d flown to her sister's apartment in the late morning, both still in pajamas. It was a lazy Saturday for them, eating takeout and watching movies. They must’ve been on their third movie. But Kara couldn’t really focus on it. Because one of the characters reminded her of Lena.

Alex nudged her. “Well. Now I _know_ something's wrong. Wanna talk about it?” She asked, spooning some into her mouth. She ate some more as she waited for her sister to respond.

“I just…” Kara started and then stopped. She made a frustrated noise and slumped against the couch. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to ruin our brunch date. We were gonna watch another movie too and I’m…” They’d made these plans weeks ago. It was supposed to be fun.

“Kara, it’s okay.” The redhead leaned forward, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You’ve been out of it lately. J’onn noticed, too.”

“He did?” Kara’s eyes widened. 

“He’s not the only one. You’ve been… distracted.” Alex shrugged. “And things have been relatively slow at work. Take some time to relax. Get things straight. The world can wait.”

“Nothing about this is straight.” Kara muttered darkly.

Alex smirked. “Well… get gay then. And by gay, I mean Lena. Go get Lena, because she’s a lesbian. Like you and me, she's gay. I just thought I’d make that perfectly clear in case you had any more doubts rolling around in that head of yours.”

She should've been annoyed by Alex's sarcasm, but for some reason her face was on fire. “W-what? What are you talking about?” Kara sputtered, moving back on the couch. She started waving her hands frantically. Alex already knew Kara was pansexual. But Kara had never spoken of her feelings for Lena. It just hurt too much at this point.

“Kara…” Alex frowned. A tiny wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. “Last week, when Lena helped us at the DEO, we could all see it. She’s been kinda cold with you and you’ve been overcompensating. It’s like you’re on two different capsizing ships that are still connected somehow. By a rickety plank maybe.”

“Gee, thanks for the positive analogy.” Kara rolled her eyes, glaring out the window.

“Well, I didn’t say you couldn’t be saved. But you need to talk with her. Honestly. About your feelings. You can’t keep holding this inside. It’ll eat you up. You have to let it out,” Alex said. Her tone was gentle, but Kara still felt on edge.

“I can’t!” Kara stood up, her frustration catching up with her. “I can’t tell her, don’t you see? I already hurt her so much. If I tell her how I feel, she’ll feel obligated to be nice to me. Or she’ll push me away again. Or she’ll be disgusted by me. Or I’ll ruin our friendship.”

“I mean, you barely talk to each other anymore. Not like you used to. Can you still call it a friendship?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

Kara frowned. Alex was the only one who could challenge her like this. But that didn’t mean she had to like it. She slowly sat back down on the couch, sinking down into the cushions and wishing she could disappear forever. The truth stung more than she’d like to admit.

“I’m just saying… what have you got to lose at this point? And besides, this whole rift in your relationship started because you were keeping something from her. Rightfully so, I might add. But now that she knows your biggest secret… can’t you let her in a little more? And trust her. Maybe Lena feels the same way as you do.” Alex smiled softly. “She won’t feel disgusted by you. She’s your best friend.”

“I do trust her. But she… she can’t feel the same way. There’s no way she does. And how did you know that I liked her anyway? I never…” Kara broke off at the fond, but amused look on Alex’s face.

“Kara, a lot of people can tell. It’s the way you look at her. The way you fight for her when no one else will. The way you unfailingly believe in her. Your love for Lena is steadfast and true and beautiful. Lena makes you so happy. And I think… she deserves to hear it. Honestly, I think she likes you too.” Alex grinned and Kara smiled a little in return.

“What makes you think she likes me too?” Kara couldn’t help but ask, a morsel of hope creeping into her voice. Her mind was already imagining a future with Lena. Kissing Lena. Going on vacation with her. Walking down the street with her and holding her hand. Buying a little place for them to be together, just the two of them, although knowing Lena it wouldn’t be little, but Kara would be willing to compromise because… Rao this was wrong. She shouldn’t be allowing herself to believe and hope again. There was a chance Lena was going to leave her. The thought of that chilled her to the bone.

If Lena left her, Kara didn’t know what she would do. She’d be lost. She needed her best friend. She _needed_ her.

“Because I see the way she looks at you too. She looks at you like she’s desperate for you. Her eyes are so fierce and intense sometimes, like she wants to consume you. Sometimes it’s a little weird.” Alex snorted and Kara pushed her in reply. “Sorry, I know. But I’m allowed to say that. She hurt you.”

“I hurt _her_ ,” Kara said.

“That’s another thing. Lena’s reaction to finding out that you’re Supergirl. I mean, being upset that your best friend was keeping a secret is one thing. But on some levels, her reaction doesn’t make sense and it isn’t warranted. Unless, she’s in love with you, too,” Alex said thoughtfully. “She’s seemed more like a scorned lover these past few weeks than a mad best friend. It’s very gay of her.”

Kara choked on air. “But I… but she’s just upset!” Her heart started beating wildly.

“And I get it, she has trust issues, I have them, too. But her anger? Her sense of betrayal? Those intense feelings she has? I don’t know, Kara, they seem to go beyond friendship. And you won’t know for sure until you ask her or tell her how you feel.” Alex ate some more ice cream, swirling her tongue around the spoon.

Kara sat there on her sister’s couch, just thinking and taking it all in. She took a deep shuddering breath. “But what if…” She began in a watery voice. “What if she leaves me? I won’t be able to take it, Alex, I-” She broke down in tears. It was too much.

All her fears rose to the surface. It was as if she was a little girl again, alone without a world or a family. Her ears rang with the sounds of explosions she could never hear but were always echoing in her memories. Always bouncing around in her head. Completely abandoned. Completely alone. Kara cried and cried. She was so afraid. She was afraid of losing her best friend. She was afraid she’d already lost her and she was just holding onto something that wasn’t really there. And if she confessed it’d be the final straw that would undo the thread keeping their vanishing, fragile friendship together. And then she’d have nothing. Before she had strained conversation, brief eye contact, annoyed huffs, but it was something. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t lose Lena, too. Not after she’d already lost so much. Please.

“-got you. Shhh… I’m here. I’ve got you.” Kara felt Alex’s arms around her and she slowly came back into the moment. “We’re here and we’re okay. I’ve got you.” Alex rubbed her back and Kara wrapped her arms around her sister.

It was amazing that Kara was a badass alien; she had fire behind her eyes and ice under her tongue; she could fly around the world exerting the same amount of energy most would use to just wake up in the morning; she could hear the heartbeat of the woman walking her dog a block away; could demolish a city if she wanted to. But her human sister was the one person who could always make her feel safe. Her big sister with her ruffled red hair and her nerdy Star Wars sweater. Her sister who somehow always managed to be equal parts fierce and adorable, especially while wearing Cookie Monster pajama pants.

Kara rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. She took a few deep breaths and willed herself to calm down. Eventually, the tears stopped. Alex snatched a box of tissues from the table next to her and handed her a few.

“Thanks,” Kara said and blew her nose.

“Ew. Go wash your hands now. Up!” Alex scrunched her nose, shoving her playfully.

“Alright, alright!” Kara laughed over her shoulder. She was back a moment later.

“Did you even use soap?” Alex asked incredulously.

“I used your hand sanitizer. Wanna smell?” Kara held her hands up.

“No thanks.” Alex rolled her eyes. Kara sat back down and curled into her sister, laying her head on her shoulder. Alex threw an arm around hers and pulled her closer. Kara loved cuddling with her sister and listening to her heartbeat. It was centering for her. It reminded her that Alex was still alive. And that she wasn’t alone.

The two women sat on the couch for a while, enjoying the quiet, each in their own thoughts. Sunlight streamed through the apartment, casting light and shadow, dancing around the room as time ticked on. The movie continued playing in the background, but neither of them paid much attention to it. The volume was barely loud enough for Alex to hear and Kara ignored it. Occasionally, Alex would eat some more ice cream and feed some to Kara. And the blonde loved being spoiled and taken care of. Her sister always knew what she needed. Knew just how to tend to her. They didn’t need to talk about it. They both knew.

Kara was afraid of being alone, of being abandoned again. But she knew, even if Lena left her, she would always have her sister. It would hurt, oh _Rao_ , it would hurt. But if Lena wanted to be without her, then Kara would respect her wishes. She would learn to live without Lena. She sighed and nestled into her sister’s warmth.

Eventually, Alex picked her phone up off the table and checked the time. “I hate to kick you out, but… I gotta get ready.”

Kara perked up immediately. “Oh, I forgot! You have a date later, right? So who’s the lucky girl? You never told me!” The blonde couldn’t help but be eager. She wanted Alex to find someone special. She wanted Alex to be happy too.

Alex smiled deviously at her and that’s when Kara knew she was in trouble. “Oh, I’ll tell you,” She began calmly. “As soon as you tell me how your talk with Lena went.”

“What?” Kara’s mouth fell open. Then closed. Then opened in protest. “Wait, that’s not f-”

“I have made my decision.” Alex held a hand up dramatically. “And that way, no matter what reaction you get from Lena, you’ll have to come and talk to me eventually. You won’t be able to stand not knowing about my date.” She winked.

Well. There it was. Kara was powerless against her sister.

“Okay, fine. You win.” The blonde grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Of course, I did. I win every time.” Alex threw an arm around her shoulder, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her head. “Now go talk to Lena. _Today_. No exceptions or excuses.”

“But what if she’s working! I can’t interrupt…” Kara broke off when she saw the incredulous look on Alex’s face.

“You’re being ridiculous. I love you. I almost wish Lena would confess to you first, but she’s even more stubborn than you are. So you gotta talk to her first. Be brave, Kara. Take this chance. Take this risk. And fly.” Alex put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “And no matter what, I’ll be here for you after. Okay?”

Kara sighed and nodded. She took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Alex smiled. “Good. Now go.” She all but pushed her sister out the window.

“Geez.” Kara mumbled to herself as she quickly flew away. She made it back to her apartment in a matter of seconds. She washed her face, making sure her eyes weren’t too red from crying. Put on a little makeup, pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and changed into something more casual cute. Black jeans and a dotted ruffle top. Nothing too fancy, but she wanted to look good.

The blonde began to gather her thoughts together. Replaying her conversation with Alex, weighing the pros and cons, and finally, considering what she really wanted. Did she really want to take this step with Lena? This risk?

Kara bit her lip as her mind churned and churned. She knew regardless of her decision today, that Alex would welcome her back with open arms. Sometimes her sister pushed her and vice versa, but they both knew the other could make her own decisions. And this time, Kara did need to hear the truth. From someone other than herself.

She _had_ been down lately and things being shaky with Lena hadn’t helped. And if people at work even noticed how frigid things were between them… well it was worth at least talking to Lena. No matter what, it would be good to come to some sort of resolution, understanding. Because Kara wasn’t satisfied with the way things were with Lena right now.

Maybe, just maybe, Lena loved her too. And that’s why she’d been so distant, so cold. So angry. It made sense, in a way. Regardless, Lena deserved to know how Kara felt. She wouldn’t pressure the brunette. It was just enough to stay by Lena’s side for as long as she wanted her there. Maybe Lena would be flattered by Kara’s feelings and that would mend their relationship. Give them something to stand on. Everyone wanted to feel wanted, right?

 _Enough overthinking. Time for action._ The blonde steeled herself, clenching her fists.

“Okay.” Kara stared at herself in the mirror for the millionth time. “Let’s do this.”

It was a late Saturday afternoon, almost early evening, but Lena was a workaholic, so she’d most likely be at her office in L-Corp. That was a good thing. It made things a little less intimate. Safer even. She should bring some food for Lena. Some sweets.

And that was how Kara found herself on the bottom floor of L-Corp, holding a bag of donuts in one hand and a bouquet of pink daisies in the other. And somehow cradling a cup of coffee in between. Well. She _was_ a superhero.

“Go right up!” The receptionist told her with a smile. “Good seeing you, Kara!”

 _Of course…_ Kara reasoned with herself as she rode the elevator up. _I could’ve easily flown inside the building._ She’d done it plenty of times before. Lena wouldn’t have a problem with it. But… Kara wanted to set the tone, if that even made sense. She wanted to come to Lena, not as Supergirl. Just Kara. Just Kara Danvers, the woman who was in love with her. Not that that would make a difference, because Lena knew she could fly in. But still. Okay, maybe she should’ve flown because now she was overthinking again. And why was the elevator so slow? It was okay that she didn’t fly. The reason didn’t matter. Maybe she was procrastinating for as long as she could. She’d put this off for a few years, what was one more minute?

Kara gulped as she passed by Lena’s assistant, who smiled brightly at her from behind her desk.

“She’s packing up.” Jess mouthed at her over the phone.

Kara smiled back, even as she felt her face freezing up nervously. She took a few deep breaths. Knocked gently on the door.

“Come in.”

Kara slowly opened the door and stepped inside Lena’s office. Lena had her back to her. She was near her desk, putting things inside her purse, arranging papers on her desk. The blonde slowly closed the door, the soft click making Lena turn around. She was wearing a deep blue shirt that almost matched Kara's eyes and black pants that hugged her hips just right and pearl earrings that made Kara want to kiss her ears. Lena was just so, so beautiful. In every possible way.

“Kara? I didn’t know you were coming here today.” Lena cocked her head to one side. “Why didn’t you come through the window? Are those flowers?”

The blonde was next to her a moment later. “Hey. Umm… I got these for you. And these. And this.” Kara blurted out, her face turning red. Rao, she was blowing this already. “I was wondering, if we could talk? If you have some time. If you’re not busy. I know, I should’ve called or texted you but I-”

“It’s fine.” Lena interrupted with a curious look on her face. Then her eyes narrowed slightly. “Wait. You didn’t bring these flowers as an apology, did you?”

“Huh?” It was Kara’s turn to look confused.

“It’s just, it’s been a while since you’ve shown up here, unannounced. Now you come here with flowers and…” Lena trailed off as Kara’s smile fell off her face. “If you’ve come here to apologize again for not telling me you’re Supergirl… don’t. We’ve had that discussion many times and I’d like to move on.” There was a certain cold finality in Lena's words. 

“Oh,” Kara said. Realistically, she understood what Lena was saying. But hearing her say _move on_ felt like Lena was ready to move on from her and that stung. It burned. Or maybe she just wanted an excuse to run, to abandon before she was abandoned. A discussion for a later time. “That wasn’t um. My intention. I wanted to talk about something else… but maybe this wasn’t a good idea. I shouldn’t have come here unannounced, you’re right. I’m sorry.” The flowers, coffee and donuts were on the table in a nanosecond. She slowly started to back away, even as her brain was screaming at her to stop.

Lena must’ve seen something in Kara’s face. Her own face twisted as if she was struggling with something. She held out a hand. “Kara, wait-”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’ll go.” Kara plastered a fake smile on her face. She turned around and took a deep breath. Oh Rao. Maybe this just wasn’t their time. Maybe it was impossible for two people to really understand each other, to really connect. She had allowed herself to hope just for a little bit. And she could see now that she was wrong. She was so wrong. How could she confess to Lena when they could barely have a conversation? Where did they go so wrong?

She wouldn’t force Lena to be around her and she certainly didn’t want to stay where she wasn’t wanted. She should’ve stayed home and just relaxed and enjoyed her day off and-

Kara almost jolted when Lena hugged her from behind, not because she couldn't hear the other woman moving, but because she couldn't believe she was being held so tenderly. The brunette’s scent completely invaded her senses, permeated her every thought and Kara drowned in it.

Kara inhaled deeply. Being in Lena’s arms felt good. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time. But part of her was a bit apprehensive. She was afraid to be this happy, to let herself fully enjoy this, but nonetheless, she selfishly clung to this feeling. She tentatively put her arms over Lena’s. She expected Lena to let go, but the brunette hugged her even tighter. Tears of relief threatened to fill Kara’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Lena murmured against her back. She rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “God Kara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I’m just… I’ve just been going through a lot lately. And I know we haven’t really talked. I should’ve listened to you first.”

“It’s ah… it’s okay,” Kara mumbled, still reeling in the feeling of being in Lena’s arms. She felt so warm.

“No, no it’s not okay.” Lena slightly let go of Kara and turned her around. Her green eyes pierced into Kara’s. Then she took a deep breath and stepped back, chewing her lip thoughtfully. “I’ve been so angry for so long and I’m tired. I’ve been so stressed because of things at work and I usually… I usually have you to vent to because I don’t trust anyone else. I haven’t really let anyone else in. The way I let you in. And I… I stopped trusting you for a while. I pushed you away and I was so angry with you and you… you never retaliated. You’re always so good. You always met me where I was at and didn’t expect anything more from me than what I was willing to give. I used to think I never deserved your friendship, your love. But now I know I don’t.”

“That’s not true.” Kara frowned.

“I know you came here to talk to me. But let me tell you something first, okay?” Lena smiled. But she had tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry, too.” Kara pouted. She reached forward and cupped Lena’s cheek with the palm of her hand, her thumb stroking the brunette’s cheekbone.

“I thought you were my best friend. I thought that you trusted me. And then when you told me you were Supergirl, I thought you kept your secret from me because you didn’t trust me enough. Because I wasn’t good enough. I thought I wasn’t good enough for you, good enough to be trusted, good enough to be your friend and I was so angry and I started doubting everything. I was so hurt and that hurt turned into resentment and it made me so ugly towards you, Kara and I’m not asking you to apologize, because you did that enough already. I just want you to know how I felt. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not telling you this sooner. We both wanted to move on from this, but I was still holding on to all these feelings.” Lena broke off as she started to cry.

“Oh, Lena, don’t cry.” Kara couldn’t take the distance and wrapped the brunette in her arms. Lena let out a grateful sigh and plopped her head on the blonde’s shoulder, her arms securely fastened around Kara. “I _am_ your best friend and I _do_ trust you, okay? I just didn’t want to lose you. I wanted to keep you safe. And I felt like I lost you anyways. We both made mistakes. But I’m glad you told me how you felt. Thank you for letting me in again.” She waited until Lena calmed down, rubbing her back gently. Lena took a few deep breaths, still clutching onto Kara's shoulders as if she was going to fall.

“Okay. Enough crying, let’s sit down.” Lena slowly let go of Kara but grabbed onto her hand and tugged her towards the couch with a smile on her face. “This can’t be all about me. You wanted to tell me something before I assumed and made a fool of myself.” She sat, patting the space next to her. Kara sat immediately and handed her the flowers that were lying on the table. “These are beautiful, you know. Thank you. I should’ve said that before.”

“Oh. You’re welcome.” Kara dashed to where Lena kept her spare vase and seconds later, the flowers were inside along with some fresh water. She set the vase on the table. Lena snatched the coffee off of it and took a sip with a pleased sigh.

“Just how I like it.” Lena sighed. Then she turned to Kara with a mischievous look. “Though, this would’ve been a tad warmer if you’d flown in instead of taking the stairs.”

“I’ll remember that for next time. It would've been warmer if you'd let me sit down after I first got here.” Kara quipped with a smirk, surprised at how easy it felt. How easy it was, being with Lena. Despite their misunderstandings and disagreements and how they’d hurt each other. Maybe… maybe they could understand each other.

“Touché. Moving on to these... mmmm… heavenly.” Lena groaned as she bit into one of the donuts.

Kara blushed and busied herself with eating one of the donuts as well. “I’m glad you like them.” She mumbled around bites, wiping her fingers on one of the napkins that was inside the bag. The two of them were quiet just enjoying each other’s company and for a while, Kara could pretend. That things were the way they used to be. She wished they could stay like this. She felt as though her confession was going to ruin whatever temporary peace they had. But still, she allowed herself to hope. Hope that she wasn’t alone in this. Hope that Lena felt the same.

“So,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow. “What really brings you here? Besides rekindling our friendship, feeding me and giving me flowers.”

“Right… I wanted to talk with you.” Kara avoided the brunette’s shrewd glance. “I know that… I know…” She trailed off, biting her lip. Rao, this was so hard. Her fears resurfaced, kept holding her back, choking her, rendering her useless.

“Kara…” Lena’s face looked surprisingly more open. Vulnerable. More than it had just been a few moments ago. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know. I know… I know things haven’t been great between us lately. But I’m glad you came to me. Because it gave me the opportunity to be honest with you. And I hope moving forward, we can be just as close as we were before.” She reached over and put her hand over Kara’s. “No matter what, I still care for you and accept you for all that you are. You’re my best friend, Kara. I trust you and I know you trust me.”

“I know… that’s what makes this so hard.” Kara scrunched her eyes shut. “I love you, Lena.”

“… I love you, too.” Lena sounded somewhat confused.

Kara opened her eyes and shook her head. “No, no, you don’t understand. I… from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were different. I was captivated. You’re so brilliant and passionate about your work and successful and confident and sophisticated and charming in every way. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. You’ve always been so amazing to me. You have such a big heart and a kind soul. You’re always trying to help others, to make the world a better place and I admire you for that. The media always tries to paint you as some villain just because of your last name, but I always saw the loving light inside of you and I never stopped believing in it. You’ve been through so much, so much pain. From your family, especially your Mom, your brother, and the media and even me. I hurt you, too and that’s the worst of all.

“You didn’t want me to keep any secrets from you or lie to you. But I did and I’m still trying to make up for it. To makeup for the hurt I caused you. But I didn’t tell you everything. There’s one more secret I couldn’t say until this moment, because I was so afraid of losing you.” Kara took a shaky breath. “I’m in _love_ with you, Lena. I have been for a long time. I’m sorry I never told you, but I wasn’t brave enough before. I was afraid of losing you. I still am afraid. But I want to be honest with you. I need to be honest with you. And I don’t want to hide these feelings anymore. I want to let them out. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I won’t blame you at all. I hope you’ll still be my best friend but I understand if you want some distance from me. But I’m trusting you, I’m trusting you to come back. I’m trusting you not to leave me. I-”

Lena put a finger over Kara’s lips. The blonde slowly turned to her, only to see her tearful green eyes. But there was another emotion behind the sadness, the regret. Lena almost looked… hopeful? Happy? “Kara…” The brunette said, her chin quivering. “Do you really… you love me? Really? Truly?”

Kara inhaled deeply and her eyes filled with tears as well. She couldn’t help it, not after seeing Lena like that. She nodded her head quickly, not trusting her voice.

“Oh, my love, don’t cry.” Lena laughed softly, cradling Kara’s cheek with her other hand. The tears freely fell from Kara’s eyes despite her words and they both laughed again. “I love you, too, Kara.” Lena wiped her tears away, leaned forward and softly kissed Kara on the lips. “I love you, too.” She murmured against her lips as they found each other again and again. “I love you, too. I love you. I love you. Oh god, I love you.” She smiled as Kara kissed her back. “Loved you for so long.” She broke away and peppered kisses all over Kara’s face, whispering her love as she did so. “Should’ve told you long ago.” Her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her ears, the corners of her mouth, her chin, her eyebrows, her jaw. “I love you, Kara.” And finally, Kara couldn’t take it anymore and their lips reconnected.

“Can I touch you? Please?” Kara asked as she felt, rather than saw Lena’s chest heaving up and down. She could hear Lena's heartbeat and it made her want to fly laps around the country because she felt so invigorated. Lena nodded quickly and soon her hands were roaming all over Lena’s body. God, she felt so good. Kara captured Lena’s lips again and was surprised to hear the brunette moan right into her mouth. Lena’s hands curiously explored her as well and the blonde inwardly smiled as she felt them ghost over her biceps.

She was so happy Lena was kissing her. She was so soft and warm and sweet and loving. She was kissing Lena and she never wanted to stop. She wanted to wallow in this feeling forever. She never wanted to be without Lena’s touch again. Being engulfed by Lena, her excitement, her taste, her hands and her perfume centered Kara. She wanted to be in this moment forever. Kara could taste the sugar from the donuts on Lena’s lips.

They somehow agreed without words not to go too far. Maybe it was because they both knew, that despite their elation, they did eventually need to talk more. But for now, Kara wanted to taste more of Lena. So she broke away and started to kiss her neck, planting soft kisses up and down from the dip by her collarbone to her sharp jaw. She nipped at Lena’s neck a few times and was rewarded with a breathy moan.

Her tongue poked out and experimentally swiped across Lena’s bottom lip, capturing more of the sugary remnants. “Mmmm…” Kara mumbled as Lena giggled, pulling her even closer. Their foreheads rested against each other. She wrapped her arms around Lena. “This feels so nice. I can’t believe we didn’t do this before. Why didn’t we do this before?”

Lena took a moment to gather her thoughts. She looked delightfully dazed and Kara was sure she did as well. “Well… you were scared. And I was angry. We both needed time. I agree we should’ve done this before. I should’ve told you before… about my feelings for you.” Lena said carefully, playing with the end of Kara’s ponytail. “But we have all the time in the world now. To talk and laugh and just be together. And I’m sorry that you thought I was going to leave you. I was angry and hurting, Kara, but I’m not going to leave you. I love you. No more secrets?”

They could talk more later. For now, it was nice enough to just be like this. “It’s okay. No more secrets. Until I have to surprise you for your birthday.” Kara agreed with a hum. She closed her eyes. “Kiss me again?” She couldn’t believe it. Lena loved her too. Lena loved her too. _She loves me._

“Of course.” Lena whispered against her lips.

Lena wasn’t going to leave her. She wasn’t going anywhere. Kara wouldn’t be alone. She inwardly sighed with relief. What a feeling it was, to want and be wanted in return.

“Stay with me?” Kara asked as she pulled Lena down onto the couch with her.

“Forever.” Lena promised, looking down at her with wickedly hungry green eyes.

Finally, Kara understood what Alex meant. If Alex was her sun, then Lena was her moon. Dark and ever present, shadowing her every move, illuminating her bleakest of nights. How had she never noticed it before? Lena _did_ look at her like she wanted to devour her, wanted to consume her entire being, wanted to own her body and soul. And Kara wanted to be consumed. Only by her. It was intense and all-encompassing, this love between them. But Kara would have it no other way. She’d never been so happy before.

She was powerless against Lena. Her heart belonged to the other woman. But… she had her heart too. Just as sure as Kara's eyes were blue, Lena’s soul belonged to her, too.

Kara finally let herself go. She let herself stop being afraid. She looked up into Lena’s eyes. Pulled her closer still. And she flew. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you found any mistakes, please let me know! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> [What I imagined Kara wearing while she talks to Lena.](https://www.whitehouseblackmarket.com/store/product/dotted+ruffle+top/570278643)


End file.
